Solitary Moments
by Katrina5
Summary: A collection of drabbles and ficlets centered around Fruits Basket. Various characters and pairings within.
1. Ice Cream

Pairing: Kyou/Tohru  
Written for aubreywitch

* * *

He quickly shoved the ice cream cone towards the girl next to his side. Her face lit up, her smile reaching her eyes as she thanked him profusely. Kyo brushed off her words of gratitude, but inwardly he smiled, proud that he could make Tohru happy.

She continued to talk, forgetting about the ice cream. The summer heat caused the confection to melt, trickling down her hand but Tohru didn't seem to notice as she grew more and more excited. Rolling his eyes, he grabbed her hand and bought the cone to her mouth. Sometimes that girl just got far too sidetracked. 


	2. Watchful

Pairing: Kyou/Tohru  
Written for FieryFaerie

* * *

He watched Tohru as she worked in the small kitchen area. Glancing at the clock, he realized she had been standing in the same spot without moving for quite some time. Her hands unconsciously scrubbed the bowls, but her gaze was unfocused.

She was so deep in thought that he had to physically stop her movements until she turned and looked into his eyes. Blushing a bright red, she uttered an apology, bowing before him. With a sigh, he grabbed her shoulder.

"You've been washing the same bowl for 15 minutes now."


	3. Happiness

Pairing: Momiji > Tohru; implied Kyou/Tohru, Yuki/Tohru  
Written for Ariyana

* * *

He wasn't blind, he could see what was going on right in front of his eyes. Kyou and Yuki may deny it, but anyone could see that they cared deeply for Tohru. It was hard not to love her. She was so sweet and gentle and kind and understanding and he could go on forever about why he loved her so.

Momiji knew that he never stood a chance with Tohru in that way but he was content to show his love in other ways. Small gifts, trips, or even just a hug were enough. As long as he could see her smile and know that she was happy, that was all that mattered.


	4. Smile

Pairing: Hiro/Kisa   
Written for my dearest Lady of Ithilien

* * *

Hiro struggled to hold back a smile as Kisa gently accepted the flower. Sniffing delicately at the blossom, she beamed at him, the smile lighting up her small face. "Thank you, Hiro-chan. It's beautiful." 

"It was nothing." Nervously running a hand through the back of his hair, he bit the inside of his cheek, inwardly rejoicing that he had been the one to make Kisa smile. She gently gabbed his hand and his heart nearly stopped at the small bit of contact.

He turned to her, offering a slight smile. Only _she_ was privileged enough to witness such a rare moment.


	5. Threats

Piaring: Implied Kyou/Tohru  
Written for Crystal

* * *

Kyou bristled as _that girl_ cornered him in the classroom, a taunting smile on her face. "Well, well, well. It seems our little Kyou has finally admitted how he feels."

"Like hell I did." He tried to get around her, the urge to hiss growing rather strong.

"Don't be bashful!" Her voice lowered as she leaned closer. "Just remember this. You do anything to hurt her and I'll mess you up good. And I'm sure Hanajima would be more than glad to help me."

Kyou paled at the threat.


	6. Irrational

Title: Irrational  
Characters: Hiro & Kisa; Hatsuharu

* * *

Hiro grumbled under his breath as he watched Kisa hold Hatsuharu's hand, smiling as she told him all about the events of her day. He was the one who normally walked Kisa home, but that damned ox had to interfere. Hiro knew it was slightly irrational to think like that, but he never failed to grow jealous in Hatsuharu's presence.

Kisa was so shy and quiet around most people and he felt a rush of satisfaction in being one of the few people she would open up around. He would never understand what she saw in him. He barely understood what Rin saw in him half the time. If it wasn't for Kisa, he would have brushed it off as girls being stupid.

Broken out of his thoughts when he realized it was strangely silent, he looked up to see Kisa staring at him expectantly, Hatsuharu nowhere in sight. Hiro gave her a slight smile, an action he reserved for only Kisa, and took her hand in his own. Lightly tugging her arm, he silently urged her to hurry along. Though he would never admit it, this was his most favorite time of day. The few precious moments when Kisa was all his was enough to make him happy for an enternity.


	7. Achille's Heel

Title: Achille's Heel  
Characters: Hiro & Kisa; Momiji

* * *

Momiji bounced around the sidewalk, eliciting giggles from Kisa. Hiro bit his tongue, knowing that if he showed any sort of reaction towards the other boy, Momiji would just use Kisa against him.

He hated that Momiji could wander about so carelessly and full of joy. He had suffered just as much as the other cursed members of the family, but he never showed any outward sign of sadness. Clenching his fist, he tried to block out the sound of the strange song Momiji made up on the spot as Kisa clapped along. That damn rabbit always showed up at some point and ruined everything.

A feather light touch on his arm broke into his thoughts. Kisa shyly smiled up at him, "Hiro-kun, don't you like Momiji's song?"

His eye began to twitch as Momiji stuck his tongue out while pulling down his eyelid. Kisa turned around, confused by his glare but was met with the sight of Momiji pouting. Hiro growled low in his throat. It never failed.

"Hiro-kun, are you angry?"

The slight tremble in Kisa's voice made Hiro forget all about wanting to beat Momiji to a pulp. Placing a hand on Kisa's shoulder, he attempted to calm the girl. "It's not that. I just had some things on my mind."

Kisa's face shone, her frown completely disappearing. Hiro felt the beginnings of a blush starting and glared in Momiji's direction. The other boy only stuck out his tongue once more before leaving the two of them alone. Kisa grabbed his arm and all thoughts of a bloody death for Momiji fled his mind. He really wished that he wasn't so helpless when confronted with the thought of Kisa in tears.


	8. Stoic

Title: Stoic  
Character: Hiro; mentions of Kisa and Hatsuharu

* * *

The day she had disappeared Hiro had been a wreck on the inside; nearly consumed with his worry. On the outside, he was his normal sarcastic self claiming that Kisa would show up somewhere unharmed. It nearly killed him to say those words, but he knew that expressing any sort of feelings would only lead to another encounter with Akito. It still hurt him deeply to know he had been the cause of such a horrible punishment.

Sitting in the silence of his room, he watched the rain fall, the thought of Kisa being punished again the only thing that kept him from leaving the main house. When the call came that Hatsuharu had found her, he seethed but knew it was for the best.


End file.
